


A Show

by overdose



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Light had enough of the FBI agent tracking him. So, to throw him off, he goes on a normal date with Matt.





	A Show

**Author's Note:**

> this is Bad

"You're going to use sex to throw him off?" Ryuk asked, floating behind Light. 

"Sorta." Light replied, putting on his coat. "As I told you before, I'm going on a date with Matt. He can get a little weird, so I'm taking advantage of that." he checked himself in the mirror again, making sure he looked well. 

Ryuk chuckled. "Humans are weird." he said. "I would've never suspected homosexuality to be a thing." he watched as Light brushed his hair again. He's obsessively worrying about his appearance. "Uh, Light? You look fine to me. You must really like this guy, huh?" he laughed. 

"Th-That's.. Shut up, Ryuk!" Light stormed away from the Shinigami and headed to the front door. His phone vibrated, revealing a text from Matt. "He's here.. Perfect." he smiled, opening the front door. A boy stood on the sidewalk checking his phone. He wore a red and black striped shirt with plain jeans. He also wore goggles and a pair of long gloves. Yep, that was Matt and his weird fashion choices. 

"That FBI agent is still stalking you." Ryuk commented. 

"Figures." Light muttered as he locked his house door. "All he's going to see is teenagers being teenagers." he turned around and approached Matt. 

"Morning, Light." Matt greeted, putting his phone away. He yawned and advanced himself towards Light, wrapping his arms around his neck. "You're lucky I like you. I would be sleeping till the afternoon." he grinned.

"It's good to get out sometimes, you know?" Light replied, closing the gap between them. Matt's lips tasted like chapstick, unlike the usual bitter taste of a cigarette. "Where do you want to go?" he asked as Matt removed his arms. 

"Arcade." Matt replied quickly. "I got coins and stuff." he took Light's hand and lead the way as they walked. What could possibly be suspicious about this? Light knew the agent would be stumped. He's just living his own life as a teen. Matt squeezed his hand tighter. "You're too quiet... like you're lost in thought. Say something." 

"Why don't you take off your gloves?" Light asked. He was holding leather, not soft skin. "We're going on a date, not committing crimes." he laughed.

"Shut up." Matt let go of Light's hand. He removed the gloves and shoved them in his back pocket. "I just like wearing them, alright? Geez." he playfully frowned, taking Light's hand again. "So, what's on your mind? College? I don't think I'm going."

A perfect subject, Light thought. "Oh? Why not?" he asked. Matt wasn't the type to care about school or anything in general, Light knew that much. Matt did his own thing and there's no one to dictate him on that.

"Eh. Don't feel like it." Matt replied. Light figured that would be his response. There was no use talking about that, so Light listened as Matt rambled about beating a game in the hardest difficulty.  

They arrived at the arcade, finally. Light checked to see if the man continued to stalk him. A grown man like the FBI agent shouldn't be in an arcade unless he wants to be seen as predator, but the man was hidden well.

"He doesn't stop, does he?" Ryuk commented. Light forgot the Shinigami was here.

Matt immediately went to a shooting game. "I'm a pro at this! Watch, Light." he smiled like a child at a candy store. He paid the fifty cents and took the laser gun, pointing it at the screen. Light watched him shoot down zombies. A perfect score. "Your turn." Matt handed him the gun. "Oh, you play those kiddie Nintendo games.. You'll probably suck." he laughed.

"What? No way. I got this." Light sounded confident. However, he didn't shoot a single zombie. Matt laughed at his failure. 

"Were you even trying? C'mon, babe," Matt sighed. "I meant.. dude." Embarrassed, Matt looked away from Light. Despite dating, Matt couldn't bring himself to call Light cute names.

"Hah, sure you did." Light returned the gun to its place and turned around, kissing Matt's forehead. "After this..." he leaned and whispered in Matt's ear. "Why don't we have fun somewhere?"

"Y-Yeah, _after_ this." Matt blushed profusely. He gently pushed Light away and went to play Pac-Man. "Here, something you might be good at." he teased, sticking his tongue out. The hour they spent in the arcade was so fun, Light even forgot his original mission of distracting the FBI agent.

Matt cursed as he dug in his pocket. "Aw, I ran out of coins. Well, there's no use being here." he sighed, headed to the doors. Light followed him. "So, about that fun stuff you mentioned earlier.." he grabbed Light's hand. "Let's do it." Matt smirked once they stepped out the arcade.

Light honestly didn't expect Matt to take control. He dragged Light into an alley next to it. There's tons of boxes belonging to the arcade, stacking on each other. No one else is there, which gave them some sort of privacy.

Matt pushed Light against the wall, wrapping his legs around his waist and hugged his neck, kissing him passionately. He's clearly in control. Matt opened his eyes and separated his lips away from Light's. He looked so adorably flustered and shocked. "What, you're the one who suggested this...?" Matt said, playing with Light's bottom lip. "Having second thoughts? We can stop."

"N-No, I was just.. you're.. fierce." Light stuttered, kissing him back. He didn't even know if the FBI agent is still stalking him. Ryuk wasn't around anymore. "I want to continue... H-Hey!" After he said that, Matt began kissing his neck. It must've been amusing to Matt for Light to be so submissive.

"Mmm.. You should wear this cologne often, Light." Matt chuckled, licking his ear. Light gasped. That was.. unexpected. He underestimated Matt. "Makes me want to bury myself in you." Matt continued, making his mark on Light's skin. He kissed his lips again, then forced Light to let go of him. Matt had to stand on his toes and grab Light's shirt to kiss him again. 

"M-Mail.. Fuck, Matt.." Light slipped up and called Matt by his real name when they separated. His face turned bright red in embarrassment. 

Matt laughed to himself. No one called him Mail since it was too hard to pronounce, but it sounded cute coming out of Light's mouth. "Can I?" he tugged on Light's jeans, shooting his eyes down to his crotch. Just what Light wanted.

"Y-Yeah.. Go ahead." Light replied. Matt undid his zipper and lowered his pants and boxers.  He's seen Light's dick plenty of times, so this wasn't anything new. Matt opened his mouth and started to suck on the head of Light's dick, closing his eyes. Light grunted in response, trying to suppress his moans. 

"Oh, you guys seem busy." Light heard a voice belonging to the Shinigami.  **"** In case you care, Light, that agent is still stalking you.. It's kinda pervy. Anyway, enjoy yourself. I'm going home."

"Fuck," Light cursed. He opened his eyes and saw Ryuk fly away. The agent had to be insane if he's still stalking Light, waiting for them to finish. It made what they're doing.. kinda hotter, Light thought. Matt continued to suck him off, almost gagging when he tried to take it whole. "Careful, okay.." Light said, panting. 

"You act like it's our first time," Matt muttered, taking a breather. His lips were all wet, like Light's dick. Matt spit right on his dick and put his lips to it again, pushing his head further. Light couldn't hold back this moan. He ran his hand through Matt's brown hair, breathing slowly. Matt's tongue ran up and down his dick, staring at Light with a lewd face.

Light tensed up, feeling he was close to releasing. "M-Matt.. I'm about to come." he said through a gasp, tightly gripping Matt's hair.

"Ow, ow, chill," Matt parted from Light's dick. "Do it in my mouth, it'll be fine."

"Oh...? Okay.." Light replied, a little surprised. Matt doesn't swallow most of the times. He must be feeling really good, then. Light grabbed his dick and positioned it in Matt's mouth, groaning as the white liquid dripped down. Matt didn't utter a single complain as he swallowed it all. "You're really good." Light let out a sigh of relief, softly caressing Matt's cheeks.

Matt wiped his lips and got back on his feet. "Dude, that's gay... Put your dick back." he tried to hide his smile as he shoved his hands in his pockets, looking around the alley. 

"We are dating, you know..." Light said as he pulled his pants back up. "What now?"

"Well..." Matt walked ahead, leaving the alley. "We can finish what you started at my place." he replied, looking back at Light with a grin. "I'm kinda hard."

Looks like Ryuk has to wait a little longer. Light sprinted to Matt. "Sure." he smiled back. 

Light wonders if the FBI agent will report this. 

_"Light went out on a date today with his boyfriend, then they had sex in an alleyway."_

The thought of it made him laugh.


End file.
